¿Insignificante?
by Neo.x3
Summary: Ese día en el colegio, a Mikuo no le sera nada de facil. Akaito x Mikuo. yaoi


Este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid, espero que les guste.

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, corresponde a la compañia Yamaha. Mikuo es la version masculina de la Miku, Akaito es otra version de Kaito.

disfruten :3 .

* * *

**...¿Insignificante?**

Estoy enamorado de él, pero estoy seguro que no corresponderá mis sentimientos. Este es pensamiento siempre ronda en mi cabeza, el miedo, miedo a que no me ame, que solo soy un gusano por pensar algo tan impuro, de que si algún día estuviéramos juntos solo seria en mi imaginación.

Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que me enamore de él, ¿tres meses?, lamentablemente no, un año, un año torturándome, 12 meses pensando que, tal vez, exista una pequeña esperanza para mi. No recibo ninguna señal, de que algún día, podríamos estar juntos, pero nada, no hay señales, algún gesto que me diera confianza para poder confesarme, no hay nada de nada. "Nada", esa pequeña palabra resuena en mi cabeza, no puedo perder las esperanzas, pero se muy bien que no debo de hacerme ilusiones, se que es doloroso, de que cada vez que lo veo mi corazón se hace pedazos, trizas, se destruye.

Estoy muy triste y solo pienso que necesito dejar de pesar en él, aunque me duela, lo necesito. Me encuentro sentado en la tercera fila, el último puesto, tengo mi cabeza apoyada en la mesa y mis brazos la cubren para que no me vean en ese estado tan deprimente.

- ne…- digo casi en susurros, pero no pude terminar la frase, ya que un compañero me llama y me saca completamente de mis pensamientos, levanto la cabeza y lo miro, casi diciendo "¿por que hiciste eso?".

- vamos, no me mires de esa manera- acaricia mi cabeza y le sonrió. – hace 5 minutos que salimos al recreo, debes salir de la sala.

- esta bien. – doy un suspiro y me levanto lentamente del asiento.

- ¿Por qué ese suspiro?, vamos anímate. – me da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- tratare, pero lo veo muy difícil.- agacho la cabeza ocultando mi mirada, no puedo a sonreír, recojo la mochila y me dirijo a la puerta. Otro día más, pero falta poco para que termine.

- ¡espera! – Me volteo a verlo.- hay alguien que te esta buscando-.

- ok.-

-pero… parece que no se sabia tu nombre, le dije que me diera las descripciones físicas de la persona que estaba buscando y resulto que eras tu.- No se que decirle, no ando con mucho animo.

- ¿Quién era?- trato de disimular la poca curiosidad que tengo.

- no se su nombre, pero te esta esperando afuera de la sala.- espero que no sea mi hermana, no quiero ver su cara cuando trate de explicar lo que me parece imposible, ¿como se lo diré?, "sabes Miku, ayer no dormí en la casa por que estuve pensando toda la noche en la persona que amo, y si, es un hombre", estoy seguro que me matara, no podría decírselo.

- ok, gracias por avisarme.- Me dirijo a la puerta y muevo la mano en forma de despedida. Se que no debo de tener esperanza, pero, ¿Qué tal si es él?, no puede ser, eso es imposible, y ¿para que querría hablar conmigo?, es realmente estúpido pensar estas cosas, pero lo amo, lo amo tanto. Salgo al pasillo y lo veo, esta apoyado en la pared, se ve tan lindo, bajo la mirada tomo otro camino, pero… ¿que pasa? , no puede ser, ¿se dirige hacia mi?, no, debe ser solo una coincidencia, apresuro el paso y me dirijo al baño, pero… ¿que rayos?, siento que alguien me toma el brazo, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, no, no puede ser. Me volteo a ver quien es...

- espera, necesito hablar contigo.- quedo paralizado, ¿que hago?, esta hay, frente a mi, la persona que mas amo en el mundo esta frente a mi, pero ¿qué será lo que querrá?, tal vez se entero de que lo amo, pero ¿como se habría enterado?, si nadie sabe sobre esto, y si se entero, de seguro que quiere que me valla del colegio, de seguro que le doy asco. No, no debe ser eso, debe ser algo pequeño, si, algo insignificante, eso debe ser.

- esta bien, pero…podría soltar mi brazo por favor.- Mi voz debe notarse muy nerviosa, vamos Mikuo cálmate, no tiene que dase cuenta.

- ah… lo siento- suelta mi brazo, no puedo creer que este hablando con él, pero de seguro que es algo insignificante. -¿podemos ir a otro lugar?, es que no me siento cómodo aquí.-

- esta bien…- Tiene que ser algo insignificante, tiene que serlo. Me guio hacia un lugar alejado de los demás, queda muy apartado del patio principal, llegamos a una banca que se encuentra de bajo de un cerezo, el cerezo se ve muy lindo florecido, no hay nadie por este lado.

-aquí, prefiero este lugar para conversar, además es muy tranquilo-. Se sienta y me mira para que me siente a su lado.

- este lugar es muy agradable-. Me siento un poco alejado de él. No puedo creer que me traiga aquí solo para hablar, solo espero que sea algo insignificante, me pone muy nervioso estar en esta situación y espero que no se de cuenta o si no… no se que hare.

- se que va a sonar algo extraño, pero si te molesta… me gustaría que te olvidaras de esta conversación, ok?-. ¿Qué?, ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?, ¿Por qué se preocupa de la reacción que tendré?, ¿no se supone que era algo insignificante?, realmente… no se que hare. Muevo la cabeza indicando que esta bien y que puede proseguir, pero… ¿no puede ser que algo insignificante tenga importancia o si?, solo espero que sea algo sin importancia, solo eso. Me sorprende esa actitud de preocupación, ¿será algo normal en él?, si debe serlo, pero… ¿no se supone que es algo insignificante?

- sabes…- . Suspira, pero…no debería preocuparse tanto o ¿si? – resulta un poco difícil decirlo…-. Se despeina un poco el cabello, parece que esta un poco nervioso, pero… ¿Por qué? , me mira a los ojos y siento como se detiene el tiempo, como lo único que importa en ese momento…solo somos nosotros dos, me regala una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa, pero inmediatamente, desvía su mirada. Todo esto no me es agradable, en verdad, espero que se termine esto luego, necesito que me diga que es algo insignificante, sin importancia, entonces yo me iré, y seguirá con su vida, esto es muy doloroso, así que por favor… solo dime que es algo insignificante , por favor dímelo...

- lo que tengo que decirte es… que…-. Por favor, no me pongas más nervioso, que termine de esto una vez por todas, necesito irme de aquí, necesito alejarme de él, esto es muy doloroso. – Te amo -¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa?, no puede ser… no… no puede ser, debe estar bromeando, si… eso, debe estar bromeando, pero ¿Qué conseguirá con esta broma?, si una simple y estúpida broma…

- ¿Qué?-. No se que hacer, ¿que debo hacer?, debe ser una broma, dime que es una broma, por favor… dímelo.

- que te amo -. ¿Por qué no termina ya con la broma?, por favor que no siga con esto, es doloroso, ¿como alguien pude hacer este tipo de cosas?. Me levanto de la banca, me tengo que alejar de él, retrocedo unos pasos, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, no… no esta bien, acerco mis manos a la cara, pero… ¿Qué es esto?, esto… ¿son lagrimas?, no, no pude ser… estoy llorando, quiero dejar de llorar, pero no cesan, no quiero que me vea de esta manera, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?, necesito ir a otro lugar, necesito que se aleje de mi.

- no, no puede ser… no...-. Mis lágrimas no cesan, no puedo dejar de llorar. – se suponer que esto no debe pasar… -. Le grito, estoy… ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, no debería estar así, pero… entonces, ¿Qué me pasa?

- se supone… se supone que no debías decirme eso… que debía ser algo insignificante-. Ya no puedo contener mas mis lagrimas, no puedo, comienzo a llorar descontroladamente, pero no debería haber pasado esto… no debería haber pasado, agacho la cabeza, no puedo mas… me tapo mi cara con las manos, no quiero que me vea en este estado, no quiero que me vea…- no… no…-. Susurro, ¿Qué hago?, este dolor recorre todo mi cuerpo, cada célula. Se acerca, me saca las manos de la cara, pero, ¿Qué esta haciendo?, me abraza…por favor… detente, me duele, por favor…

- te amo, siempre te ame… desde el primer día en que te vi… si, el primer día de clases, te vi y me enamore completamente de ti-. Siento… como si mi cuerpo se entrega completamente a su calor, es reconfortante, me calmo un poco el tenerlo aquí, abrazándome, pero mis lágrimas no cesan, pasa una mano por mi cintura y con la otra, acaricia mi rostro. Es reconfortante...

- pero…-. No pude continuar, puso su dedo índice en mi boca, comenzó a secar mis lágrimas, pero no cesan. ¿Por qué no cesan?, no quiero seguir llorando, lo abrazo. Lo necesito, necesito que este a mi lado, pero…

- jamás te habría traído a este lugar para decirte algo insignificante, no te haría perder el tiempo…-. Lo miro y saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, seca mis últimas lágrimas. Gracias, aunque solo sea una ilusión, quiero decirle gracias. Acerca su boca a la a mía y me da un leve y tierno beso, cierro los ojos y comenzó a hacerlo mas intenso, metió su lengua y comenzó a jugar con la mía, recorre toda mi cavidad bucal, dejando su exquisito sabor en ella, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno. Es real, no es un sueño, se que todo esto es real, que realmente me ama…Abro mis ojos, veo sus hermosos ojos rojos, siempre me llamaron la atención, son muy bellos, son escasos, eso es lo que lo hacen aun mas bellos. Todavía tiene sus brazos en mi cuerpo. Lo amo, necesito decirle que lo amo…Acerco mis manos a su rostro y me dirijo hacia el oído.

- yo también te amo -. Lo beso en la mejilla.

Aunque no sepa cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos... daré lo mejor de mí para que seamos felices.

* * *

**Nota: **termino... (TT- TT )s,este fic lo tenia hace tiempo guardadito y no me habia animado a subirlo, pero aqui esta (^V ^ )s, espero que les alla gustado (^w ^ )s. Dejen review ~(*w * ~)s.

Bay :3


End file.
